Fleeting Moments In A Lifetime
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A collection of ten Drarry Drabbles, all written for Michy :) Ten glances into a life well lived for our favourite two men.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise, therefore, you cannot sue me :P **

**A/N - This collection of drabbles, there will be ten, are all written for the beautiful and magnificent Michy. A. Because I love her. B. Because she is awesome. And C. For the fic exchange. **

**I am using the OTP Prompt set from the Variety of Prompts Challenge, over on the HPFC forum. **

**I hope you enjoy :) **

**Word Count w/o A/N - 262**

**Prompt - 10. The day they met (again). **

**Roommates**

"You'll really let me be your roommate?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised in disbelief as he watched Harry sip from his still too hot coffee. Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Yes, I'll really let you be my roommate. Merlin Malfoy, we aren't kids anymore, I don't have time for school boy rivalries anymore."

Draco nodded slowly. To be fair, he didn't have many other options available to him, what with the Ministry seizing most of his family's former wealth. His father had done too much for the wrong side to leave the family name in anything but tatters, and Draco was literally having to start life all over again.

"When can I move in?" he asked, chewing his lip slightly. It was a nervous habit, one he had tried many times to stop doing but failed.

"Today if you want. The room's all ready to go for you. Here," Harry said, passing over the spare set of keys he'd had cut for his new roommate, before he threw a few coins on the table between them for his coffee. "I have to go, but I'll be back home about seven o clock. If you're home, I'll cook us something nice, alright?"

"You can cook, Potter?" Draco asked, following suit with the coins and standing up.

"I can do a lot of things you aren't aware of, Draco. See you later."

With a smile and a wave, Harry walked away from the cafe they had been sat outside of, leaving Draco standing watching him, wondering what on earth had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**W/C without A/N - 341 **

**Prompt 1. First Kiss. **

**A Good Idea **

"The notebook? Are you being serious?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"What's wrong with the notebook? It's a good film!" Draco replied, affronted.

"Yeah, the first fifty times you made me watch it. I could probably quote the bloody film to you by now!"

"If you don't want to watch it with me, no one is forcing you to," Draco sniffed, tilting his head up slightly and looking away from Harry. He missed the softening of Harry's features, missed the longing look the dark haired man shot at him.

"Fine. Go get the popcorn," Harry sighed, settling down in his usual place on the sofa.

Sunday night, for as long as they had lived together, almost a year now, was always movie night. They were supposed to take it in turns choosing the film, yet Harry always gave in to Draco. Sometimes, when they weren't tired, Harry would choose the second movie.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Draco said, climbing over the back of the sofa and padding to the kitchen to get the popcorn Harry had already made.

"Hmm," Harry replied, snuggling into the quilt they always shared. Draco returned, settling in next to him, patting a space in the middle of the quilt down to put the popcorn bowl between them.

xxxx

Harry watched as tears spilled down Draco's cheeks, the same way they always did at the end of the film. Each time, he had to suppress the urge to wipe the away, but this time, he didn't. Gently reaching over, he stroked a thumb across Draco's cheek, surprising him in the process. Their heads close together, Draco turned towards him, a questioning look in his eyes as Harry moved closer, pressing a soft kiss to Draco's lips.

Pulling back, Harry eyed Draco nervously, waiting for an explosion that never came.

Draco sighed happily, leaning into Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I told you it was a good idea to watch that movie."


	3. Chapter 3

**WordCount without A/N - 531 **

**Prompt used - 2. First Fight**

**Misunderstandings**

Harry slammed cupboards as he stormed around the kitchen. How had a romantic night in turned into such a nightmare? He scrapped barely eaten food into the bin, put the plates and cutlery into the dishwasher and sat down heavily at the table.

He'd had it all planned out. Cook a nice meal, spend the evening in, maybe watch a movie, you know, romantic couple-y things. Hermione had helped him, what with him not being all too romantic, but Draco still wasn't bloody satisfied.

Harry could hear Draco slamming and banging things in the living room, but he had no wish to put himself back in the line of fire. He still couldn't figure out what he had done wrong, but here he was, in the middle of their first fight, and he had no idea what to do.

Now that he thought about it, he was surprised they had lasted so long without fighting. They had been together, like, actually together, for just over three months, had lived together for over a year. Considering how volatile both of their tempers were, it really was a wonder they had lasted so long.

Draco stalked into the kitchen, pointedly not looking at Harry as he took a bottle of Butterbeer from the fridge.

"Are you ashamed of me?" He asked suddenly, his voice still angry.

"What?" Harry asked, completely confused.

"It wasn't a hard question, Potter. Are. You. Ashamed. Of. Me?"

"I understood the words, _Draco_, but I don't understand why you're asking me that, or why you would even _think_ that!"

"You've had that invitation to the Ministry Ball for over a week, and you still haven't asked if I want to go with you! Are you scared what you're friends will say if you turn up with me on your arm?"

Harry laughed, probably a mistake, but he was so relieved that Draco had caught the wrong end of the stick that he couldn't help it.

"I told you as soon as the invite came, so you would hold the evening for it. I didn't know I actually had to ask you to come with me, I thought you know I wanted you too. As for my friends, they all know we're together. In fact, I was planning on asking if you wanted to come to the Burrow with me next weekend, for little Victoire's Birthday."

"What? But I..."

"You thought wrong. I'm a little, in fact no, I'm a lot hurt that you think I would be with you if I felt the need to hide that from the people I love. Do you know me at all?"

"Harry... I... Merlin. I'm sorry, I guess I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us because you haven't mentioned anything."

"I have nothing to hide, Draco, least of all you."

"Really, I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"A little," Harry replied, holding a hand out to pull Draco into an embrace. "Go pick a movie, _not The Notebook_, and I'll call for a takeaway, alright?"

"Alright. Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry."

"Yeah. Next time, just talk to me, okay?"

"Okay. Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"We're watching The Notebook."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Word count without A/n - 425 **

**Prompt used - 8. The yule ball, or any other kind of ball. **

**Dance With Me**

Harry sat at the small table with Hermione, watching as Draco talked to yet another stuffy looking politician. He had hoped, especially with it being their first high profile outing together as a couple, that they would actually spend some time together, but so far, it hadn't happened. As soon as they arrived at the Ministry Christmas Ball, Harry had been pulled into a discussion with the Minister, and Draco had been pulled away by some of the Winzengamot members.

Draco had recently taken over his Father's seat, one of the only privileges he had been allowed to keep, and it kept him fairly busy. Harry had two seats, though he only went to the meetings when absolutely necessary. Draco was far more involved, having been brought up to know the ins and outs of politics.

"Just go and get him," Hermione said after watching Harry watch Draco for ten minutes.

"I can't, he's busy."

"He won't be too busy for you, besides, anyone with eyes can see he's bored out of his min

Harry laughed at Hermione as she shook her head at him.

"Where's Ron?" He asked, hoping to distract her. She rolled her eyes.

"Where else? The buffet. Seriously, go and get him, or, I don't know, ask him to dance. Other people are dancing now, so you won't look like idiots."

Harry stared at her for a moment, before he suddenly stood from the table and walked over to wear Draco was talking to the two elderly men.

"Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but I wondered if I could just borrow my partner for a moment," He said pleasantly, placing a hand on Draco's arm.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked quietly, smiling when he saw happiness in the grey eyes.

"I'd love to. I'll see you gentlemen at the office," he said, nodding to his companions before he walked away with Harry.

They took their place on the dancefloor, their bodies easing together into a perfect dance, like to pieces of a puzzle joined together.

"I missed you, tonight," Harry said, pulling Draco a little closer.

"I know. I'm sorry. I missed you too," Draco replied, placing a gently kiss to Harry's jawline. "I'll make it up to you when we get home."

"How?"

"I'm sure I can think of something.

"It'll have to be something pretty special," Harry said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Draco smirked. "Isn't it always?"


	5. Chapter 5

**W/C without A/N - 334 **

**Prompt used -5. One partner gets a promotion, the other doesn't. **

**Proud**

"I don't get it? Why did you, who spends barely any time there, get asked to take over Chief Warlock? I'm there all the bloody time, and yet you're the one who get's the promotion," Draco muttered for the fourth time since they returned home.

Harry frowned.

"Would it kill you to be happy for me?" he asked, rolling his eyes. He understood why Draco was pissed off, but seriously, he though he could expect better from his fiance.

"I am. I just, I worked really hard, Harry, because I wanted that position. I wanted to matter, and to be able to make a difference."

"Draco, you do matter, to me, and to the Winzengamot, and to our friends, and to your family. You make a difference to my life every day you're in it."

"I know you're right, really I do, but... I'm sorry. You're right, I'm proud of you."

Draco kissed Harry soundly, but Harry could feel the hurt and anger in him, and he softened.

"I turned it down. I recommended you in my stead, and said I'd stand in whenever you couldn't do it. I don't want the job, and you're the best man for it."

"So you guilt tripped them into it. I don't want a pity job, Harry."

"I didn't guilt them into anything. I told them I didn't want it, they asked if I thought you'd be interested. I said yes, you were the best man for the job. Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Finally. Go and get ready."

"For what?"

"Molly's throwing us a surprise engagement party. Ron will be here soon to collect us for it."

"Isn't a surprise party supposed to be, you know, a surprise?"

"Hmm. You would think that, but not really. Not when Ron's involved, anyway."

"Figures the Weasel can't hold his tongue."

"Keep that up, and I'll set Hermione on you."

"Alright, I'm going. And Harry?"

"What?"

"I am proud of you, you know?"

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Word Count without A/N - 453**

**Prompt used - 3. Break up. **

**In Time **

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned. Harry stood at her front door, a bag in hand, a sorry look on his face. "Come in, come in," she said, waving him in and closing the door. Ron looked up from where he sat in the living room, his face quickly dropping when he saw the state of his best friend.

"What's the ferret done to you?" He asked, no indication of a joke in either his tone or on his face.

Harry sat down heavily in the armchair, his bag dropped unceremoniously to the floor beside him.

"We're done. It's over," he whispered, his voice cracking, his eyes filling with tears.

As Hermione and Ron comforted him, they slowly got the story of what happened from him. Ron was angry, as was Hermione though she had always been more reasonable. As Harry fell into a fitful sleep, she bade Ron to look after him and left the house, going in search of Draco Malfoy. He better have a damn good reason for his idiocy, of hell would be a happier place for him when she was through.

xxxx

Hermione found Draco at the flat he shared with Harry, staring into the fire with a half empty bottle of Fire whiskey in his hand.

"Why, Draco?" she asked, sitting down beside him, taking the bottle from his hand. He didn't argue with her, just waved his hand to a brown envelope on the table in front of them. She picked it up, taking a look at the photo's Harry had already told her about, and took a close look at them.

A man who looked like Harry was wrapped around a red haired man that could pass for Charlie Weasley. Draco, and Hermione, knew that Harry had once had a thing for Charlie, and so she could sort of see why Draco would believe them.

"These aren't real," she told him, waving her wand to cast a revealing spell over them. The pictures morphed further into focus, showing clearly that the two men weren't Harry and Charlie, just two men who looked like them.

Draco took the pictures from her, gazing over them with disbelief.

"What have I done?"

She took the pictures from him, throwing them in the fire.

"Acted like an idiot. You can fix it, Harry loves you."

"I don't know why."

"Neither do I, but he does," she replied with a small chuckle, gratified to see a small lift in Draco's cheek. "Sober up, and come to mine. Ron and I will give you some privacy. I'd suggest grovelling, and lots of it."

Hermione left the flat, safe in the knowledge that the two of them would be alright in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Word Count Without A/N - 286**

**Prompt used - 4. Wedding Day**

**Invested**

Ron tapped his glass awkwardly, clearing his throat. The people around them hushed, and he began his speech, a speech he had been obsessing over for months.

"The day I met Harry, in fact, the day I met both Harry _and_ Draco, we were on the Hogwarts Express for the first time ever. I count that as the luckiest day of my life, because I met my wife, when Hermione came into the compartment, already telling me off, and I met my best friend, and we bonded over chocolate, the way all friends should.

Draco, here, arrogant little snot he was, came into the compartment, and man, I had never met a boy I disliked more, and the feelings were mutual all around. We spent the next seven years, Harry and Draco especially, taunting and calling each other, wand and fist fights, Hermione got the first punch in, and just being teenagers. It was a rivalry I never thought I'd see the end of.

Today, I stood as best man for my best friend, a space that has been reserved for me since we were eleven. I thought, for a time, I would be standing here talking about Harry becoming a Weasley, but that wasn't to be. Instead, I'm proud to stand here, and welcome Draco to _our_ family, because he's more perfect for Harry than anyone else ever could be. Whether as a rival, or a lover, Harry and Draco have been invested in each other for years.

Congratulations, Draco, you just married a man who is brave and selfless, and a better man than most could hope to be. Congratulations, Harry, you just married a ferret. To Harry and Draco!"

"To Harry and Draco!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Word Count without A/n - 138 **

**Prompt used - 7. Birth of their first child (I used adoption, I don't write MPreg.) **

**Accepted**

"Are we really going to do this?" Draco asked, his voice shaky as he stared at Harry.

"I think we are," Harry replied, a treble belying his calm exterior. A shake in his hand as he held it for Draco to take showed just how scared he was.

"Can we do this?" Draco asked, taking the offered hand.

"I think we can," Harry replied, nodding as he squeezed their joined hands. Harry took up the quill, a last, quick glance at Draco who nodded once, and he signed on the line with the blood quill.

Draco took the quill, signing his own name beneath Harry's.

A sharp intake of breath from both of them as the contract glowed for a moment, and a gold light had them sighing in relief.

"Congratulations, gentlemen. You've been accepted as adoptive parents."


	9. Chapter 9

**Word Count without A/N - 229**

**Prompt used - 6. Life as Parents.**

**Deal**

A cry woke them both up, a tiny cry from the baby monitor Harry insisted on keeping in the bedroom.

"I'll go," Harry said, kissing Draco on the cheek. "Go back to sleep."

"It's alright, Harry, I'll go. You went last night," Draco replied, sitting up and pulling the dressing gown he kept by his bedside table on.

"Draco... Alright, we'll both go. You go and get Savannah, and I'll get her bottle."

"Deal."

Two Months Later

A cry startled them both awake, a small groan escaping them.

"It's your turn," Harry said, turning over and letting his eyes flutter closed. A kick to his shins startled him awake again.

"It's your turn, Harry, you go," Draco whined, snuggling further into the covers.

"Draco! I did it last night," Harry said, pulling the quilt off Draco, the man in question complaining about the cold.

"You go tonight, and I'll do the next two, alright?"

"No, not alright. It's your turn, so get your arse out of bed and go and feed Savannah!" Harry snapped. He sighed. He might as well go, he was bloody awake.

"Fine, fine," Draco moaned.

"It's fine. Go back to sleep, I'll see to her," Harry sighed. Draco ignored him, following him out of bed.

"I'll ger the bottle, you get Savannah?" Draco said, putting a hand over his mouth to cover a yawn.

"Deal."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n - So, this is the last one, and hopefully, I tied it into the first one as well as I hope I have. Admittedly, I don't think I've ever actually sat and watched The Notebook all the way through, so if I got it wrong, I apologise. I hope everyone liked this little collection, especially you Michy.  
**

**W/C Without A/N - 327 **

**Prompt used - 9 Last Day Together.**

**Bittersweet**

"He's not doing well," the Healer said quietly, telling Draco what he already knew. Harry's health had been deteriorating quickly over the past few months, something Draco had been dreading. Nodding to the Healer, Draco entered the private room Harry was being hosted in, and took a seat by the bed.

Harry looked at him, and for a moment, Draco saw recognition in his eyes.

"Dray?"

"I'm here, Harry," Draco replied quietly, a lump in his throat making it hard to swallow. Harry didn't often recognise him anymore, and it was a gift every time he did.

"I'm scared, Dray. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know who you are, most of the time."

"You'll be alright," Draco lied, stroking Harry's cheek gently.

"What will happen, when I don't recognise you at all?"

"I'll still be here. Every minute I can, I'll be here with you. I love you, I always have. I always will."

"Dray?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is our love strong enough, to take us away together?"

Tears poured down Draco's cheeks as he smiled at Harry. The reference, lost on neither of them, to Draco's favourite film, was bittersweet to Draco's ears.

"Our love is strong enough to do anything," he choked out, hungrily taking in the smile Harry gave him, one that reminded him of all the years they had enjoyed together.

"Come to bed, Draco?"

"Are you sure? Are you ready?"

"I'm ready. Come to bed, Draco, please?"

Draco nodded, climbing into the hospital bed beside Harry, wrapping him in his arms.

xxxx

Savannah stared at her parents in the bed, wrapped around each other, their hands joined together, even in death. She laughed through her tears, and when the healer looked at her with confusion, she explained.

"My Fathers first got together watching the movie, the notebook. They could never have survived without each other. This was the only way for them. I'm glad they got their happy ending."


End file.
